1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to physical exercising equipment, and more particularly to physical exercising equipment used for performing different callisthenic exercises.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals prefer doing calisthenics rather than running or walking or working out using a treadmill, an elliptical machine, or a stationary bicycle. Calisthenics are types of exercises comprising a variety of simple, often rhythmical, movements of specific body parts or movements of the entire body against the force of gravity. They typically include push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, and various leg, back and abdominal stretches. They are normally performed when standing upright, when sitting or when laying in a prone position or in a supine position. An important aspect of most callisthenic exercises is that every individual has a unique autonomy, different athletic skills and different medical and health conditions that allow or prevent the performance some calisthenics exercises.
Most individuals have a particular style or technique when performing callisthenic exercises For example, woman usually perform push-ups slowly with their legs bent so their knees touch the ground while men usually perform push-ups quickly with their legs straight so their toes touch the ground. Some individuals prefer performing push-ups with their hands spaced shoulder width apart while others prefer performing push-ups with their hands spaced outside their shoulders.
Handicapped individuals restricted to a wheelchair often benefit from calisthenics exercises. These individuals find it difficult to move back and forth from the wheelchair to the floor. Also, because elevated exercise bars and weight benches are usually fixed objects that are difficult to access when sitting in a wheelchair.
What is needed is a portable device that can be used by individuals to perform different callisthenic exercises and can be used by individuals with different athletic skills, different autonomies, and have different physical and medical conditions.